


I Loved You

by youregorgeouswaitwhat



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anna is bitter and so am I, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youregorgeouswaitwhat/pseuds/youregorgeouswaitwhat
Summary: Mucho angst-o. Scary-ish nightmare stuff. There’s been a couple fics and fan-arts floating around of Hans and ice statue Anna, and I thought it’d be interesting to see the roles reversed.
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	I Loved You

_She was so, so cold. His gloved fingers were gentle on her chin, tilting her face ever-so-slightly upward, until his face was all she could see, green eyes unblinking, shining in the firelight. Her lids fluttered closed, but she swore she could still feel his gaze on her, moving from her eyes to her mouth, lips pursed and waiting for him. His breath was warm and moist on her skin, he was so close-_

_“Oh, Anna…”_

_His right hand slid from her chin to her neck, fingers curling around it, squeezing, choking. Anna opened her eyes, unable to do anything but stare at him, breathless. His sneer revealed a row of sharp, shining teeth, his eyes now yellow and wild like a wolf’s. With a snap of his fingers the flames in the fireplace died, and his left hand joined his other around her throat, and there was nothing but darkness: freezing, lonely darkness-_

_“If only there was someone out there who loved you.”_

Anna woke up sweating, limbs tangled in her sheets, her hands flying to her throat to pull at the imaginary ones that _had_ really been there, she _swore_ she could still feel his gloves…

She breathed heavily through her nose, trying desperately to stay the panic she felt rising within her. These nightmares came to her every time she slept; she hadn’t been able to sleep through a night in weeks. Grabbing and lighting the candlestick on the side of her dresser, she made her way through the hall, jumping at any small noise or strange shadow. Luckily, the door to her sister’s room was unlocked.

“E-Elsa.” The queen was still slumbering, so she repeated herself, the crack of her voice echoing through her sister’s spacious chambers. 

Elsa slowly pulled herself to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with a groan. She turned groggily towards Anna, eyes immediately widening in concern at her sister’s disheveled appearance. She stumbled out of bed and took the trembling princess into her arms. “Anna, why are you crying? What’s wrong?” She leaned back to examine her sister for any sort of bump or bruise, furrowing her brow when she found nothing.

“They keep coming, I- I can’t stop them, please make them stop…” Anna buried her face in her sister’s shoulder, weeping until there were no more tears to cry. Here sister’s embrace, though comforting, did nothing to stop the chill shuddering through her body.

_Her hair turned white, her skin cold and crystalline, and she was frozen, everything was frozen…_

Anna jerked up, suddenly aware of the solution to her nightmares. She took her sister’s hand into her own, interlocking their fingers. “Elsa, I need you to do something for me.”

Elsa gave a reassuring squeeze. “Anything. What?”

“I need you to make me an ice sculpture.”

Elsa stared at her. “Okay…?”

Anna stared at the floor, swallowing hard. “Of Hans.”

Elsa’s face was suddenly lined with worry. “Why?”

Anna wasn’t an angry person. Sure, there had been times when she had cursed God for taking her parents from her, when she had wanted nothing more than to break down Elsa’s door and scream at the top of her lungs, but those moments were fleeting, there and gone like a lightning strike. But ever since that awful night, something had manifested inside of her, slow and burning, like flames from a fireplace.

“To smash it.”

Anger had consumed her.

_He_ had consumed her.

Elsa regarded her sister with caution. “Anna, it’s the middle of the night. Can’t this wait unti-”

“No. Come with me to the library, now.” She glanced at Elsa’s pained expression, and she felt guilt bloom in her chest. “Please,” she added softly.

After a tense silence, Elsa let out a long sigh. “If you think it will help.”

“I do." Anna took her sister’s hand, pulling her down stairs and around corners until they reached the library. Anna took a deep breath before stepping across the threshold, and her sister followed quietly.

Elsa gave Anna a dark look. “Are you ready?”

Anna nodded.

The queen held her hands out in front of her, and Anna watched in awe as snow began to swirl along the ground, a figure rising from the miniature storm. With a curt nod, she exited the room, leaving Anna alone with her frozen prince.

He stood tall and regal, icy form glinting imposingly. Elsa had an impressive memory: the outfit the statue wore matched the real prince’s coronation ensemble down to the button. (Anna was embarrassed that she could even tell it was exact.) She also had captured his impressive jaw and his sloping nose… even his freckles were visible as miniature snowflakes.

She approached the sculpture warily, holding the candle up to his face to examine her sister’s handiwork more closely. Seeing the ice start to drip, she quickly blew the flame out, though the roaring fireplace kept the room lit. Elsa had given him a neutral expression, but Anna swore she could see a small, twisted smirk in his sharp features. Just looking at it made her want to spit fire. 

“You son of a bitch, you frozen-hearted bastard, you dirty, lying, shit-eating-”

The curses felt foreign on her tongue but flew quickly just the same. She circled the statue as she cussed it out, its lack of response only infuriating her further. When she had exhausted every hateful word she knew, she stopped in front of the statue, staring silently before reaching out to rub her thumb over his cheek. _Why did Elsa have to make him so beautiful?_

She stood up on her tiptoes, staring into his snowflaked irises, mouth hovering directly over his frozen lips. Every thought that hadn’t been of Elsa on her journey to the North Mountain had been of those lips, wondering what it would be like to finally kiss them…

“Oh, Hans…” Memories flooded her mind as she slammed her mouth against his, the unyielding ice making her teeth dig into her own lips, hard enough to bleed. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, stinging against the scrapes she had received from the frigid statue. She clung to it, eyes screwed shut, pretending that it was that night, that he _had_ kissed her, that he had saved her, that everything had been _perfect_ -

She broke the kiss, stepping back and raising the candlestick over her head like a sword.

“I loved you!” she screamed, stabbing the gilded ornament directly into where the prince’s heart would have been. Bits of ice flew as she hacked away, landing on the floor with tinkling sounds that were far too pretty for the situation.

Anna soon gave up on the candlestick, dropping it in favor of jamming her fingers into the statue’s jagged heart-hole. She pried at the fragmented sculpture, the sharp shards biting at her flesh as she searched desperately for a heart within, some sign of life, some sign of love-

“Anna! You’re hurting yourself!” The queen had burst through the door, drawn in by Anna’s screams. With a flick of her hand the statue dematerialized, glinting frost swirling out the window, gone forever. She took her younger sister into her arms. "I should never have let you do this… come on. Let’s get you back to bed.” Elsa pulled her sister towards the door, murmuring about how she would talk to the doctor, she’d get her help, she’d make everything better…

With one glance back to the destroyed statue, Anna wondered if having a frozen heart would have been so bad after all.


End file.
